Solaris
:For the project, see Solaris Project. |nickname = *The Flame of Hope *Sun of Soleanna *Solaris the Sun GodFile:10500066 en.png |family = *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark |species = Deity |gender = Male |skin color = Transparent white |alignment = Evil |dislikes = *Sonic *Shadow *Silver |skills = *Time manipulation/destruction *Laser beam emission *Energy ball emission *Temporal omnipresence *Shapeshifting *Force-field generation *Immortality *Nigh-invulnerability *Pyrokinesis |moves = *Wings of Light *Beam Attack *Spiked Ball }} Solaris is the central antagonist and final boss of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time, who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris was split into two halves during the Solaris Project; Mephiles the Dark, his conscious mind, and Iblis, his raw power. Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles and Iblis were freed and rejoined, recreating Solaris who sought to destroy time itself, but was defeated by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Solaris was subsequently erased from existence, ensuring his wrath would never be unleashed on the world. Appearance Prior to the Solaris Project, Solaris was nothing more than a white flame. After his rebirth, Solaris took on a more creature-like form made of light with a red orb holding his consciousness in the center. His base form has no head, with a piece above his core resembling an upper torso with a curve behind the "neck", and a lower body that resembles a stalactite. He also has two palm-less arms not connected to his body at his shoulders, each with three fingers. In his first form, Solaris wears three cyan shells of light, two of which covered each of his forearms. The third covered his chest are and core, and has a figure on top that resembles an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers. Additionally, he has a ring with six triangular pieces floating at the edges, resembling a sun on his back. In his second form, Solaris loses his light shells, and the ring on his back is replaced with a plate that has a pair of wings "attached" to it, each made of five segments. History Past Solaris initially existed as an apparently sentient flame which had been entrusted to the royal family ruling over Soleanna and was worshiped by the citizens of Soleanna. Legends fortold, however, that Solaris' wrath, the Flames of Disaster, were destined to one day awaken.Sonic Team, Blindlight (21 December 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360. Sega. Cutscene: Iblis' Seal. "Duke of Soleanna (Translated from Japanese): This is a Living Flame that has been handed down to our royal family. If nothing is done, the Flames of Disaster will awaken according to the legend!" During the reign of the Duke of Soleanna, when Solaris' flame had grown large enough, the duke initiated the Solaris Project in hopes of harnessing Solaris' power so that humanity could change history to correct past mistakes (and allow himself and his daughter, Elise, to see his deceased wife again). During the duke and the researchers' experiments on the deity however, Solaris became unstable and split into two forms in a massive explosion: Iblis, the raw power, and Mephiles, the cunning mind. Mephiles was sealed inside an artifact known as the Scepter of Darkness by the time-traveling Shadow the Hedgehog, while the Duke sealed Iblis inside of Elise's soul. Before dying from the wounds caused by the accident, he told his daughter to never cry, as doing so would destroy the seal holding Iblis within her. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Mephiles was freed and began plotting to reunite with Iblis. By making Elise cry after killing Sonic the Hedgehog, Mephiles released Iblis and the two entities rejoined to create Solaris again. Solaris immediately plunged the world into darkness and prepared to devour time itself by consume all existing timelines. Before he could achieve this, however, he was defeated by a combined assault from Super Shadow, Super Silver and a resurrected Super Sonic. The three heroes managed to defeat Solaris by destroying his consciousness. Solaris' defeat reverted him back to his original form and spirited Elise and Sonic back to the time before the fateful experiment. After some contemplation, Elise chose to blow out the flame that would become Solaris - thus changing history by erasing his corporeal form from existence. Personality As a combination of Mephiles and Iblis, Solaris probably has the characteristics of both beings. However, it is most likely that the features of Mephiles dominate in him, which is ultimately his mind and will. Powers and abilities Solaris is arguably the most powerful being in the entire ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series; Dr. Eggman theorized that without targeting Solaris' weakness, the deity was impossible to stop. Along with possessing several godlike traits, it took the combined might of three Super States to defeat him, and even then, they could not actually destroy him. As another testament to his power, Solaris is one of the few beings that can injure a Super State through sheer force. Much like his two halves, Iblis and Mephiles, Solaris is immortal and virtually indestructible. His body is unaffected by standard attacks,Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360. Sega. Area/Level: Solaris. "Dr. Eggman: That body of light is the sign of a super-dimensional life form. Standard attacks won't work on him! He eats dimensions for lunch!" and it takes no less than super-charged Chaos Powers from Super State users just to inflict harm on him. Even then, he was able to easily revitalize himself after taking extensive injuries from Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. He is also able to project energy as massive lasers and purple orbs, which are powerful enough to bypass the invulnerability of a Super State. In his second form, Solaris also demonstrated the ability to generate an impenetrable force-field. However, this field works both ways, so Solaris has to lower it when attacking. Additionally, he could create energy projectiles that tracked down his opponents (similar to Mephiles). Solaris is capable of at least limited shapeshifting, allowing him to assume new and stronger physical forms, as seen when he changed the sun-like appendage on his back into wings and expanded upon his limit for firing energy beams and his attack velocity. According to Princess Elise and Eggman, Solaris also possesses pyrokinetic abilities, which is further enforced by his relationship to Iblis, a being of fire, and how he can create Iblis's Minions. Being a god of time, Solaris can freely manipulate and change the fabric of time itself; according to Dr. Eggman, Solaris is capable of devouring time and space on an incomprehensible scale, encompassing consuming entire dimensions and all existing timelines, and causing world-wide instabilities that create distorted time-space rifts filled with the remains of the planet. As a transcendent life form, Solaris possesses a unique state of existence that lets him exist in the past, present and future simultaneously, making him omnipresent throughout time and virtually impossible to defeat unless he is attacked simultaneously in all eras.Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360. Sega. Cutscene: The time-space rift. "Dr. Eggman: It seems we were all caught by the spatial distortion."Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360. Sega. Cutscene: The resurrection of Solaris.Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360. Sega. Cutscene: The time-space rift. "Dr. Eggman: Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world." He can also create time-space rifts which can either suck objects into oblivion or hurl meteors of condensed matter from other places at opponents which can injure even a Super State user. Weakness Solaris' only vulnerable point is the red core in the center of his body that holds his consciousness. By destroying it, Solaris' body would be left unusable, albeit intact. Trivia *"Solaris" is a Latin word meaning "pertaining to the sun". *Solaris is the one of the two bosses in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) that is fought by all three main characters, the other being Iblis. **He is also the only boss who is fought with all three main characters at the same time. *The six stones behind Solaris turn clockwise with Sonic and Shadow being controlled. However, with Silver, his stones turn counter clockwise (after several hits). *In his first phase, Solaris has six stones on his back, six claws and six horn segments on his head. This may be a reference to the number 666, which is generally the accepted Number of the Beast from the Book of Revelation. The angelic second form of Solaris can also be looked upon as the true form of Satan. The most beautiful angel but also the most evil entity in the universe. **In further reference to the Book of Revelation, Solaris' two halves, Mephiles and Iblis, represent the False Prophet and the Beast respectively. Both creatures' names are also derived from synonyms for the Devil. References Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Mystical beings